Semiconductor device design may be a relatively expensive research and development endeavor. A significant portion of research and development spending in the design of a semiconductor device may be the design of the photolithography mask. A mask is typically an opaque plate with holes or transparencies that allow light to shine through in a defined pattern defining mask images. A mask typically includes transparent fused silica blanks covered with one or more mask images that may be defined with a chrome metal-absorbing film. A set of masks, wherein each includes a mask image that defines a pattern layer in integrated circuit fabrication, may be fed into a photolithography stepper or scanner, and individually selected for exposure.
Accordingly, due to the relatively high cost of mask design, funding an immature concept or project may be typically very challenging in terms of balancing risk or cost versus gain or potential business, for example. Thus, reducing the cost of designing a semiconductor device, and more particularly, the mask design cost, may encourage additional research and development. For example, a lower cost threshold may allow a research and development project, that may typically not be undertaken because of cost, to be undertaken. Additionally, the initial design cost may be particularly important since for many research and development projects, a few devices or chips may be all that is needed to perform a technological feasibility study, for example.
Currently, a full mask set is designed for each semiconductor device desired, whether for production or a prototype. In other words, one layer or one mask is designed, which is the same as for production, to achieve relatively acceptable or working chips on the entire wafer, for example.